


Origins

by Madness_of_Xara



Series: Origin Stories [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Original Character Backstory, Takes place prior to and during SR2, mentions of child abuse, mentions of domestic abuse, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Jason is laying in bed awake one night. Unable to sleep, his mind wanders to his past.





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyasurinYumi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KyasurinYumi).



> For my good friend KyasurinYumi :v GET DEPRESSED BITCH

Jason had never really had much, growing up. His earliest memories in life were of his father sitting in a recliner in the living room, having just gotten home from work, cracking open a bottle of beer and turning on the television. His mother would be in the kitchen cooking with a sad look to her face as she touched her stomach. At the time, he didn’t know that his mother was pregnant with his younger sister. He just thought that maybe she had an upset stomach.

He always tried to hide in his room, playing with what few toys he had as quietly as possible. He had been told by some neighbor children that his parents didn’t love each other anymore since he was there, something their parents had told them, apparently. So, he figured that he could hide away, give them their space and maybe let them forget that he was even there. He had only wanted his parents to be happy, after all. It wasn’t much of a change from the usual interactions he had with them, save for his mother. His father never really cared to acknowledge his existence, but his mother would occasionally check in on him, make sure that he was okay. When he asked if she was okay, after seeing black streaks down her face, he saw the hesitation on her face.

“I-it’s nothing, sweety,” she had lied. “Mommy is just… emotional today. Don’t worry, okay?”

Jason didn’t.

He was naïve and a child. Even if she had explained it to him at the time, he was sure that he probably wouldn’t even understand.

The day his mother came home with his little sister, Marilyn, in her arms, he was confused. Especially since his father wasn’t there with them.

“Look, Jason! It’s your little sister!” his mother said happily. He hadn’t seen her this happy in… well, ever, if he were to be honest. She knelt down beside him and allowed him a better look at the little girl in her arms. She was pink and squishy, he recalled. She had opened her eyes when he started to peer at her, dark brown staring into bright green. She began to giggle and reach out towards the male. “Oh, goodness! She’s really taken to you already!” His mother helped him hold the small child in his arms, and it was in that moment that Jason knew…

He would protect this child for as long as he lived.

He would go into her nursery every day, playing with his toys and talking to his little sister. By the time she was a year old, she had already started saying ‘mama’ and ‘broder,’ something Jason couldn’t help but be immensely happy about. He would play with her and hold her up sometimes whenever he wanted her to walk. She fell a few times when he did that, but he immediately caught her before she could hit the floor, or at least he would try. Marilyn would only giggle and laugh when she fell.

When it was almost Marilyn’s second birthday, Jason’s sixth having passed only a few months prior, he finally asked his mother the question that had been lurking in the back of his mind for some time now.

“Mama, where’s daddy?”

He later regretted asking, watching as she froze in place. He waited patiently, tilting his head up at the woman. When she finally answered, he took what she said as truth and dropped the subject. She had lied and told him that his father was in another country on a business meeting. Given that the man worked for Ultor, Jason thought it was true for the longest time. He heard things, however, from other children, from their parents. According to them, the man had fled when Marilyn was born, having not wanted another child.

Jason only realized that what everyone else was saying was true when he turned fourteen. He didn’t let it bother him much, or at least he tried not to let it bother him. He was never close to his father, so it had never been much of a loss to him. And Marilyn had never been really affected by not having a dad. Jason had been more of a father figure than that man had ever hoped to be. He often got into fights to protect his sister, not willing to tolerate anyone bullying her, hurting her in any way. It wasn’t their place to do that. It was nobody’s place to hurt her.

But the boy couldn’t only fight so much.

When their father came home, they were all stunned. He claimed to be sorry for leaving them the way he did, and he promised to be a father, a real one. He promised to take Jason to baseball games and Marilyn to dance classes and the like.

It had not even been a full year before he deteriorated.

The man had started to beat their mother, yelling at her when he was drunk.

Their screaming matches were something that haunted Jason at night, even to this day.

He would hold his sister whenever he heard their parents fighting, refusing to let her go. He would sometimes go as far as to hide with the girl in the closet, back behind some boxes so that they wouldn’t be immediately seen whenever their father barged in, barking for them to come out.

The one time the man found them…

Jason, presently, clamped down on the thought, hugging the Boss of the Third Street Saints tight against his chest as she slept. His heart was racing, his breathing short and labored, and eyes scrunched up tight. It… was best that he not think about it. What happened that night… no child should ever have to experience that. Especially because of a parent. And _especially_ not in front of their siblings.

Their mother never knew the truth about what he did to them that night.

Marilyn had successfully blocked the memories of their father through therapy and a butt load of denial. Jason, however…

He couldn’t forget, no matter how hard he tried.

Their father had been Jason’s first murder.

It was an accident.

His father had been drunk again, two years having passed by that point. Jason was seventeen while Marilyn was thirteen. They were hiding again in the closet, holding the door knob tightly, just in case their father tried to open the door. They _had_ installed a lock in the thing, but their father had found the key and used it, so it was useless now, especially since he wouldn’t return it to them.

Of course, when their father came in, the closet was the first place he went for. Jason had pulled hard on the door knob, making it hard for the man to try and open the door. After a moment of resistance, everything went quiet…

That was the moment their father kicked the door in.

Jason didn’t really know what exactly had happened.

He just remembered one second, Marilyn was screaming. The next, she was being forcefully torn from his arms. And then the next…

The police were wrapping a blanket around his shoulders as he sat on the bed, his eyes wide at the corpse of his father on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. They were saying something to him, but he was in too much shock to register what they were saying.

He had started to cry, despite how hard he tried not to.

It was only a few weeks later that he realized that they didn’t have to live in fear anymore. Their father was dead. He wouldn’t get drunk anymore and beat their mother. He wouldn’t go in search of them to do whatever he pleased to them, whether it was beat them or…

Again, he clamped down on the thought.

Jason would never allow anyone into their lives like that man ever again.

He took up a local gun class, working odd jobs to pay for the lessons. When he got his license to carry, he saved up and bought his first pistol. Simple, easy, effective…

He would _never_ let anyone hurt them again.

When he got into college, he relied very heavily on scholarships and financial aid. What little he couldn’t cover from that, he had to work for, once again doing odd jobs. However, he found something easy for him to do when he saw his sister come home with gum in her hair. They couldn’t really afford for the girl to get a professional haircut, so they grabbed a pair of scissors, a magazine, and a towel. Jason had started to cut her hair then.

The first few times, he did an okay job. It was choppy sometimes, but it never bothered her much. In fact, Marilyn was happy that he was cutting her hair for her. His mother would sometimes have him cut her hair too after she learned that he was the one cutting his sister’s hair.

That was how he earned extra money for school, too. He would offer cheap haircuts, and apparently, a lot of people at his college wanted their hair to be done. He had learned a number of tricks and tips when it came to cutting hair.

When he got out of college, he kept the side job for a while, finding it enjoyable and fun to do. However, one day, while he was busy cleaning up after having dealt with a customer, he saw a man steal a child from a woman’s arms.

He didn’t even hesitate.

He pulled out his gun and shot the man in the leg.

The child was safe, and the mother thanked Jason repeatedly.

Jason served two months in jail for it, his license to carry revoked. During his time behind bars, it occurred to him that, well… He hadn’t felt anything when he shot the man. The only thing that had been on his mind had been to save the child…

When he was released after his two month sentence was up, he immediately set out to get a gun again. It was easy to do, what with there being so many gangs in Stilwater. He just had to make a deal with a few people to take out certain targets in exchange for two guns, a pistol and an assault rifle.

He took out the targets quickly and effectively.

It was the start of his career as an assassin.

Jason had bought his own apartment, numerous other guns – he was partial to his sniper rifle, and new furniture. He even bought groceries for his mother and sister, lying and saying that he had decided to pursue hair dressing and had been saving back for a while. They were happy to believe that he was pursuing a good career.

He never told them the truth.

He never had any intentions to.

It took him a few years, but he had saved up enough to buy himself a used car, along with a used motorcycle. He had made a few friends over the years, and they fixed up the vehicles for him for free whenever he needed it.

Did he ever once regret becoming an assassin?

No.

Not once did he regret it.

Especially now.

Looking down to the woman in his arms, he seemed to relax considerably, a soft smile on his lips. It had taken a while... But he managed to gain her trust. Not only that, but… it seemed that they had fallen for one another after some time, too. And while his sister wasn’t exactly happy that he was dating the notorious gang leader, she admitted to him once that she would have never pegged the woman as a stone cold killer with the way she acted.

Marilyn even told him once she swore she saw the woman cry over a kitten in an alley way, and when she tried to pick up the poor thing, it ran away from her, making her cry more.

Jason didn’t know how true that was, but if it had any credibility at all… then… Well, he was going to take the woman to the local animal shelter and let her pick out a cat. Any cat she wanted, he would get for her.

She stirred some in his arms, yawning softly as she sat up in his arms. She rolled over and flopped back against the bed, burying her face in his chest. “Mm… You ‘wake?”

The male chuckled. “Yep. I’m awake.”

“Good…” She leaned up and brushed her lips tiredly against his own. “I love you.”

Jason was surprised. Then, he smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
